1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby stroller, and more particularly to a foldable baby stroller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of baby strollers have been developed and widely used, in which one typical baby stroller is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a pair of front legs 100, a pair of handles 120 having lower ends pivotally coupled to the front legs 100 by two couplers 110, a pair of rear legs 130 pivotally coupled to the handles 120 by two couplers 111, a foldable rod 150 pivotally coupled between the rear legs 130 by two couplers 140, two pairs of foldable frames 160, 180 disposed in the bottom and the rear portion respectively, a pair of arms 170 pivotally coupled between the front legs 100 and the rear legs 130, and a foldable beam 190 coupled to the rear frame 180, however, the handles 120 can not be adjusted relative to the legs.
As shown in FIG. 2, another typical baby stroller is shown and comprises a pair of front legs 100, a pair of rear legs 200 and a handle means 300 pivotally coupled together by couplers 400, and a base 500 secured between the legs 100, 200, in which the front legs 100 are slightly curved so as to enlarge the bottom portion of the stroller such that the children can be stably supported in the stroller, however, the handles 300 also can not be adjusted relative to the legs 100, 200.
As shown in FIG. 3, still another typical baby stroller is shown and comprises a pair of front legs 100, a pair of rear lens 200, a pair of handles 300 pivotally coupled together, the front legs include two bent portions 210 coupled with two bent portions 410 of the handles 300 by two couplers 510, a foldable frame 700 coupled to the back portion of the stroller by two couplers 600, and a foldable beam 800 disposed between the rear legs 200, the bent portions 210, 410 form a means for supporting the arms of the children, however, the handles 300 also can not be adjusted relative to the legs.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional baby strollers.